Teaching Chaos
by rebornthespartan123
Summary: What if a little switch was made so that Tsuna had to teach Reborn (they are doing this out of plain boredom) how it feels like to be the vongola decimo? OOC Tsuna a little pinch of sadistic in Enjoy!


A/N:** This is my first time writing a fanfic...I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. **-.-|l|

**Warning! This is a no paring fic its just plain humor...**

**(TYL)Tsuna: why am I here... **

**me: 'cos I need someone to do disclaimer and I thought that the main chara. of the story would be the most suitable for this position :)**

**Tsuna: Fine...Rebornthespartan123 do not own KHR.**

**me: Tks!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

**"**When will it end..."

"Well you better hurry up we are having a meeting later" replied the man in fedora.

"The only reason you can say that is because you are not the one doing it..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Did you say anything?"

"..."

" I thought so."

* * *

**2 hours later ,**

"Ahhhh finally finished with all the paperwork and meetings!"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

" ?"

" Lets play a game..."

"Huh?"

"Call all the others here within 10 min, NOW!" with that a gunshot was heard.**BANG!**

**"HIEEEEEE"**

* * *

10 min later...

"Erm... Is everyone here?"

"Hai Jyudaime!"

"Ha Ha I wonder what are we going to do this time"

"I AM EXTREMELY HERE!"

"Lambo-sama have arrived!"

"Hn..."

"Kufufu..."

"Hai bossu..."

"Anno Jyudaime why are we gathered here?"

"Ah! Its not my idea its Reb-"

"Ciaosu!Now that you are all here let me explain the rules"

"Kufufufu... What are the rules for ?"

Ignoring the mist gardian, the older man continued," I will be assigning you a student within two weeks you have to train them to become a mafia and they shall compete with each other at the end of the two weeks. The winner of the competition along his teacher or trainer shall be given one wish. Example, a vacation , a trip back to Namichuu, the permission to use Tsuna's body , a mountain of grape candy ect "

After hearing that, everyone became desperate.

"So who is in ?"

" Hn!"

"Hai! Reborn I am in!"

"EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu most defintly"

"Sorry Bossu and Reborn san , I'm on a mission with Bell and Fran... "

"Fine you are excused"

"... Reborn are you sure there is no traps..."

"Hmm not this time. "

"Then I'm in!"

"Lambo-sama is in too!"

"Ne Reborn isnt it unfair for Lambo?"

" Fine Ahoushi you are allowed to use your ten years bazooka... Thrice a day."

"Ok thats all for today. I'll announce your 'groupings' students tomorrow."

* * *

**The next day...**

"Here are your groupings"

**"Hibari with (F) "**

**"Lambo with Blizzard(M)"**

**"Mukuro with Lollipops(F)"**

**"Gokudera with Tears(F)"**

**"Yamamoto with Fire"**

**"Ryohei with Sleep"**

**" Finally...Tsunayoshi with The World's Greatest Hitman...Me!"**

"What?!"

Ignoring what his stu-trainer had just said,he continued "Due to the fact that I am world class hitman, there is a special surprise that I planed...which will be announce on the your student's elements macthes your own and the ability to use their own flames have been checked...though not perfectly...So, no questions dismiss!"

* * *

**The first day of training,**

**Hibari's student:**

"Nyafufufu... So what do we do today seeennnssei?"

"Hn Shut up Herbivore"

"I am vegetarian. Get your facts right."

A metal tonfa brushed the small girl.

"Nyafufufu... Have you forgot rule physical damage must be done to the student. Oh god how can you even be a good teacher when you cant even remember the first rule... Do you want me to teach you instead? Seeennnnnsseeeiii?" said with s smirk.

"Stay here herbivore"

"Hai I am a vegetarian!"

With that said Hibari walked to a forest near by, destroyed 15000 trees and came back within 10 min.

"Nyafufufu... That was slow..."

"I will kill that godamm baby" (A/N:In the fic reborn is in his adult form so...)

* * *

**Gokudera's student,**

"Oh come on why cant you even light up the ring i've thought you everything..."

*sniff**sniff*

"No...nonononono. Dont cry please dont cry I am not angry...See Iam smiling"said Gokudera as he saw tears flowing dowm Tears' face.

"Wahhhhh!"

"Here have a candy"

"Have Uri..Have an ice cream..."

"Oh for god's sake take anything you want! Just stop crying..."

* * *

**Oh well thats all for now...I am truely sorry for any mistakes I made and the short chapter**

**I'll try to update ASAP but i dont think I would as exams draw near...**

**I do NOT own Khr...**

**Seeya~**


End file.
